1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gel dentifrice comprising at least about 15 percent by weight of a polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer, an effective amount of an essential additive and less than about 85 percent by weight of water. The gel dentifrice retards plaque formation and growth, and may be used to prepare a desensitizing dentrifrice composition. The block copolymers provide stable gel products, at temperatures below about 30.degree. C. and can be stored in the refrigerator or freezer without losing their gel characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,309 relates to a dentifrice composition and method for desensitizing teeth. The dentifrice composition is an aqueous gel comprising citric acid, sodium citrate, a block copolymer which is the condensation product of a normally solid, water-soluble high molecular weight condensation product of ethylene oxide and polypropylene glycol containing about 70 percent polyoxyethylene and water.
One of the problems of the prior art dentifrice gels is that the gel dentifrices liquify at temperatures below about 30.degree. C. It has now been unexpectedly found that gel dentifrices prepared from the polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymers of the present invention provide stable gel products at temperatures of 20.degree. C. and below.